hurt
by jhino
Summary: menyakitkan bagi hinata bila orang yang disayangi harus tersakiti oleh keluarganya. gaahina


**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gaahina**

 **Romance**

 **Story pure for Jhino**

 **A/N:**

Cerita ini aku spesial untuk uri cingu, Maura-chan. Semoga Maura-chan menyukai cerita yang sangat biasa ini. Joungmal gomawoyo, Maura-chan.^_^ # deep bow.

 **Happy reading**

Percikan kembang api kembali meriahkan suasana langit malam ini. Lengkingan trompet seakan menambah suasana riang untuk menutup tahun ini, menanti dengan bahagia untuk tahun berikutnya. Berharap menjadi lebih baik dari tahun dan bulan sebelumnya. Berbeda dengan gadis kurus berwajah pucat yang tengah menatap miris kearah langit. Terkadang bibir keringnya bergumam kecil, memekik ke arah Tuhan dibawah langit hitamnya.

Hinata... Gadis berambut unggu gelap itu memandang sengit pada langit malam yang dihiasi berbagai macam letupan kembang api. Tubuh kurusnya terlihat sedikit bergetar menahan terjangan angin malam yang menusuk kulitnya.

"Sama!"

Wajah tirusnya merunduk elan, menata asal hitam yang terlihat begitu gagah terkapar disepanjang jalan kota Konoha. entah apa yang tengah melandanya. Ia hanya memandang jalanan hitam itu tanpa ekspresi, hanya mata ungu pucatnya memantulkan setiap inci kesedihan dalam kesehariannya, 'melelahkankan!' pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

PRANG...

Hinata sontak menegakkan kepalanya, tubuhnya sedikit kaku untuk merefleksikan sarafnya dengan gerakan cepat. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berdiam diri sejenak, ya mungkin angin malam ini cocok dinikmati.

"AARRGGH.."

Erangan keras terdengar dari dalam flat kecilnya, erangan kesakitan. Tidak! Tapi sangat menyakitkan untuk di dengar. Air mata itu mulai ke luar perlahan dari pelupuk mata Indahnya, entahlah ia menjadi sosok yang berbeda selama beberapa minggu ini. Begitu rapuh.

"Aku ingin ini berakhir.."

Bisikan lirih yang nyaris tak di dengar oleh siapapun, toh rumahnya termasuk tempat kumuh yang sepi. Jadi untuk apa dirinya khawatir akan sekelompok orang yang menguping. Jika angin saja tidak dapat mendengarnya, terlihat bodoh. Mungkin hanya telinga Tuhan yang dibisikkan geraman kecil hatinya.

"ARRGHH..."

Sudah dua kali erangan itu terdengar, tapi Hinata seakan masih enggan melangkahkan kakinya. Ia seakan berubah seperti patung yang berdiri ditaman kota. Kaku dan dingin, hanya air mata yang menandakan bahwa masih ada roh hidup dalam tubuh patungnya. Tidak ada isakkan, tidak ada teriakkan. Hanya ada kepiluan yang menyayat hatinya saat ini.

"Gaara-kun!" Hinata memekik kaget, dirinya terlihat kelimpungan berlari menuju pintu kamar flat yang berjarak dua meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Karena terlalu panik jarak dua meter serasa jauh untuk ditempuh.

BRAAKK!

Pintu kamar terbuka dengan begitu kasarnya, memerlihatkan Hinata yang tengah mengatur laju nafasnya. Lelah sedikit menghinggapi tubuhnya saat ini. Mata sayunya melebar saat menatap tubuh suaminya yang tergeletak dilantai kamar mereka.

'Sabaku No Gaara... Kapan kau kembali seperti dulu?'

"Gaara-kun!"

Hinata langsung berlari kecil ke arah Gaara yang tersungkur menabrak lemari kayu sudut kamarnya.

"Kenapa Gaara-kun bisa terjatuh?" Hinata ,mengangkat tubuh kurus Gaara, dibopongnya suaminya ke tikar tidur mereka. Tidak ada tempat tidur, semua itu karena faktor rumah yang terlalu kecil dan keuangan yang tidak mencukupi. Hal itu tidak terlalu dipikirkan olehnya, toh yang dia pikirkan hanyalah menjaga Gaara dari dinginnya kehidupan. Asal dapat bertahan mengapa tidak.

"Seharusnya Gaara-kun tadi memanggilku, jika ingin mengambil sesuatu." Hinata menyibakkan selimut tipis berwarna merah menutupi tubuh Gaara, mencoba memberikan secarik kehangatan kepadanya walaupun dengan selimut yang mungkin bisa dibilang kain tipis. Tapi lebih baik daripada tidak.

"Sudah aku ajarkan kepadamu kan, Gaara-kun. Jika ingin sesuatu, sebut namaku saja Hi-na-ta, mengerti Gaara-kun?" Gaara hanya menatap kosong kearahnya, tidak ada sahutan maupun senyuman yang diberikan sebagai jawaban untuknya. Hinata mengetahuinya, dia hanya bisa bersabar dengan waktu yang berjalan. Berharap Gaara akan sehat seperti sediakala.

Sosok Gaara yang tersenyum kecil saat senang, dan keegoisan Gaara ketika mentitah. Hinata sangat merindukannya.

"Cepat sembuh Gaara-kun, aku merindukanmu." Kecupan hangat di kening Gaara, berharap dengan bagitu Gaara bangun dan memeluknya.

"Hi-naaa..taa..", ujar Gaara terbata, Hinata menoleh kearahnya yang kini sedang menatapnya kosong. Hinata tersenyum manis, Gaara mulai bisa menyebut namanya.

Hinata mengusap lembut rambut merah itu. Keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan untuk mereka, bahkan Hinata terlihat sangat tersiksa. Namun senyum manis dibibirnya seakan tak pernah pudar untuk suami tercintanya. Senyuman akan ketulusan kasih sayang dan beribu cinta.

"Sudah malam, Gaara-kun harus tidur. Besok Gaara-kun harus terapy... selamat tidur, Gaara-kun." Gaara hanya diam tanpa ekspresi untuk sekian kalinya. Namun pandangannya pada Hinata seolah tidak memiliki arti sama sekali. Tak taukah Gaara? betapa tersiksanya Hinata selama satu tahun ini, bahkan untuk merawat dirinya saja gadis itu sudah tidak mampu lagi melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata kembali mengeratkan Coat ungunya, menghalang angin dingin untuk masuk menusuk tulang-tulang rapuhnya. Kegiatan yang masih sama, pagi yang sama.

"Hinata!" pekik seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di depannya. Membuat gadis itu tersentak dari lamunannya, bahkan mata ungu pucatnya terbelalak ketika pria itu memeluknya dengan kasih sayang.

"Tu-tuan Sabaku."

Pria yang memeluknya adalah ayah kandung dari suaminya. Pria yang tak merestui pernikahan Hinata Gaara.

"Ayah. Panggil aku ayah, nak." Suara tuan Sabaku parau. Ditangkupnya wajah mungil itu dengan tangan besarnya.

"Maafkan ayah nak. Maafkan ayah. Kami semua merindukanmu dan Gaara. maafkan ayah." Hinata langsung menangis dipelukannya ayah mertuanya. Sedangkan tuan Sabaku mengelus lembut punggung menantunya.

"Kembalilah bersama Gaara, nak." Ucap tuan Sabaku sembari mengecup kening Hinata sayang. Hinata tersenyum bahagia dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Brugh...

Tuan Sabaku menjatuhkan dirinya ketika melihat anak bungsunya duduk menatap kosong ke arahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya lirih.

"Anoreksia Nervosa, Ayah." Jawab Hinata sambil isak tangis. Tuan Sabaku langsung memeluknya. Dia tahu dua kata terkutuk yang menantunya ucapkan.

"Bagaimana bisa Gaara terkena anoreksia nervosa, Hinata?" tanya tuan Sabaku. Hinata akhirnya menceritakan kejadian satu tahun lalu.

 **Flashback on**

"Kumohon Hinata! kembalilah padaku. Maaf telah menyakiti hatimu, berilah aku kesempatan lagi."

"Aku tak bisa Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah mempunyai suami dan akupun sangat mencintainya. Serta anak kami yang berumur tiga tahun. Aku sudah bahagia, Sasuke-kun. Kau carilah kebahagiaanmu."

"Tidak! Kebahagiaanku hanya padamu!"

"Sasuke-kun, aku mohon jangan!" Sasuke terus berjalan maju, menyudutkan tubuh mungil Hinata untuk merapat pada pohn dibelakangnya. Posisi yang cukup menguntungkan bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kembalilah, hiduplah denganku! Kau akan lebih bahagia."

Hinata semakin bergetar hebat saat Sasuke mulai mencium tengkuk putihnya. Gila! ini bukan seperti Sasuke yang dia kenal.

"Gila! Menyingkir dari tubuhku, Sasuke!" Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaganya. Sasuke terjungkal kebelakang. Kesempatan yang tidak disia-siakan oleh Hinata, dirinya kini berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, dan menggendong anak lelakinya yang tengah menangis hebat.

"Hinata, kau membuatku marah sayang!" Sasuke berjalan gesit ke arah Hinata. Dia benar-benar terlihat seorang psikopat yang kabur dari tahanan jiwa. Begitu menyeramkan.

"Dapat kau!" Ujar Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata dari belakang.

"Sasuke, aku mohon. Jangan bersikap seperti ini." Hinata mendekap anak lelakinya erat-erat sambil menangis pilu.

"Kenapa? Aku mencintaimu, Hinata! kau pun juga!"

"Tidak! Saat kau memutuskan hubungan kita, bagiku aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Jadi kumohon lepaskan aku dan anakku." Pinta Hinata.

"Sui! Ambil bocah ini dan bereskan dia!" Titah Sasuke pada suigetsu, anak buahnya. Suigetsu, mengambil bocah kecil itu, sedangkan bocah kecil itu meronta-ronta. Sementara Hinata berteriak memanggil nama anak satu-satunya sembari berontak dalam dekapan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan berkata "Aku akan melepasmu setelah aku mencicipimu sayang."

 **Flashback of**

Tuan Sabaku mengeram sangat kesal mendengar semua cerita menantunya. Kedua tangannya memutih pucat karena terlalu dikepal erat. Dia tak menyangka hal itu bisa terjadi pada keluarga kecil putra bungsunya. Ditatapnya kembali putranya yang terdiam dengan tatapan kosongnya. Bahkan menantunya terlihat seperti mayat hidup yang mengerikan untuk dipandang. Tubuh yang kurus dan wajah tirus pucat membuatnya tercermin sebagai mayat hidup. memilukan melihatnya, penyesalan menghinggapi hati Tuan Sabaku, seandainya dia merestui mereka, pasti anak bungsunya bisa bahagia bersama istrinya dan bisa bermain dengan cucunya.

"Hinata..." Gadis yang dipanggil itu menoleh. "Tinggallah di rumah Sabaku. Ayah akan berusaha menyembuhkan Gaara." lanjut Tuan Sabaku.

Hati Hinata membuncah, rasa senang dan bahagia menyapanya. Hinata tak sanggup berkata, dia hanya bisa memeluk Ayah mertuanya.

"Ayah janji Hinata." Ikrar tuan Sabaku pada menantunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tampak tersenyum manis berjalan santai di trotoar kota Konoha. Lengan kirinya mengapit lengan kanan Gaara. Semenjak mereka tinggal dirumah keluarga Sabaku, kehidupan mereka berangsur membaik, bahkan kondisi Gaara mengalami kemajuan setelah tuan Sabaku yang menangani sendiri penyakit anaknya.

"Gaara-kun senang? Jika iya, anggukan kepala." Gaara menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawabannya. Hinata tersenyum manis. Meski suaminya belum bisa berbicara namun sudah mulai mampu menanggapi orang berbicara. Oleh karena itu Hinata sering mengajak suaminya jalan-jalan ketaman dan berbicara.

"Gaara-kun, aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Hinata, dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Gaara. lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum manis, dipeluknya Gaara dengan erat.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, kau tahu? Rasanya jika kau pergi aku tak sanggup menjalani hidup ini sendirian. Jangan pernah mencoba pergi dariku." Cecar Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya dan bersandar didada suaminya. Tempat yang selalu memberikan kenyamanan dan kehangatan.

Hinata masih terpejam, gadis itu enggan untuk membuka kelopak matanya. Tapi ada yang aneh. Apakah sekarang sudah turun hujan? Tapi mengapa hanya pipinya saja yang basah? Airnya pun terasa hangat, seperti...

"Astaga Gaara-kun! Ada apa? Apa yang Gaara-kun rasakan?"kata Hinata panik. Ternyata air hangat itu berasal dari air mata Gaara. Sabaku No Gaara sedang menangis, tapi karena apa? Gaara hanya diam tak menjawab, membuat istrinya kembali menghela nafas. Selalu seperti ini.

"Kita pulang saja ya? Sepertinya Gaara-kun tak enak badan." Hinata mengapit jemari Gaara dan dikaitkan pada jari-jari kecilnya. Gaara langsung membalas genggaman erat tangan Hinata, sangat erat sampai istrinya meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan Pergi."

Hinata membeku, dua kalimat yang Gaara lontarkan sukses membuatnya mematung bahkan membeku. Dan yang mengagetkan Gaara memeluk tubuhnya. 'Mungkinkah gaara...' pikirnya kalut.

"Aishiteru." Hinata langsung mendongak dan menatap jade milik suaminya ketika mendengarkan kata itu.

"Gaara-kun... apa yang kau katakan? Bisakah kau ulangi? Suaranya lirih seiring dengan butiran kecil air mata yang sudah meluncur bebas dikedua pipi pucatnya.

"Aishiteru..." kedua kalinya Gaara mengatakan hal yang membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Lagi..." pinta Hinata tertunduk malu, isakan-isakan terdengar kecil melantun dalam kegelapan malam.

Gaara mengecup kening istrinya dengan sayang dan berkata "Aishiteru." Wajah Hinata langsung cerah untuk pertama kalinya setelah kejadian menimpa mereka.

"Jangan pergi." Bisik Hinata lembut sembari memeluk lengan Gaara . mereka melangkahkan kakinya, menjauh dari angin malam yang kian lama kian menusuk. Namun langkah mereka terhenti ketika decitan ban mobil terdengar memekakan telinga Hinata. Membuat langkahnya terhenti, wajah cerahnya berubah seketika menjadi raut jengkel. Melihat sang pemilik mobil, sontak matanya membulat sempurna.

"Ikut aku!" Bentak Sasuke, Hinata melangkah sedikit lebih mundur dari posisinya. Sedangkan Gaara terlihat sedang meremas-remas rambut merah maroonnya frustasi. Seolah bentakan keras Sasuke mengingatkan akan hal yang pernah ia alami.

"Mau apa kau? Aku tak mau!" teriak Hinata.

"Kau harus ikut aku, Hinata! Cepatlah atau aku akan membunuh suamimu yang tolol itu!". Gadis itu terhenyak, badannya bergetar, membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke ada anaknya setahun lalu, dan dia tak ingin kehilangan suaminya.

"Baik, tapi Gaara-kun harus ikut!" seru Hinata sambil mencegah tangan suaminya yang sedang meremas rambutnya semakin kencang. Hinata tahu jika suaminya sedang mengalami proses munculnya ingatan-ingatan yang membuat Gaara semakin depresi karena bersikeras untuk mengingatnya..

.

.

.

.

 **Kediaman Hyuuga**

"Tinggalkan dia!" bentakan itu terdengar nyaring menggema dalam rumah besar yang layak disebut sebagai istana. Hinata menggenggam erat tangan suaminya yang bergetar hebat. Dia tahu bahwa suaminya sangat ketakutan.

"Kau dengar aku?! Tinggalkan dia dan menikahlah dengan Sasuke!" Hinata mendongak dan menatap sinis ke arah ayahnya. Menikah? Dengan Sasuke, Tak mungkin.

"Apa hakmu mengaturku?"

"Aku Ayahmu! Aku tahu yang terbaik untuk anakku! Kau sudah kubiarkan bebas selama ini. Tapi apa? Pria gilamu itu tetap saja tidak berubah! Masih gila, dan tidak menghidupimu dengan baik! Dia tak pantas! Kau lebih pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke!" hati Hinata tertohok, mengapa ayahnya sendiri berbicara seperti itu. Mereka tahu apa yang baik dan tidak baik untuknya.

"Kau tau apa tentang yang baik dan tidak baik untukku? Bahkan selama ini pun aku sudah merasa baik dengan hidupku ini, sampai akhirnya kalian kembali merusak ketenangan hidupku! Apa sebenarnya mau kalian, hah?!"

"Anak tak tahu diri! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal kotor seperti itu,hah!" semua orang yang berada diruang itu bungkam, tak ada yang berani melarai pertengkaran anak dan ayah itu. Bahkan nyonya Hyuuga pun terlihat diam tak berkutik.

"Aku memang tak tahu diri, kau puas! Tapi aku punya hati yang dapat tergores, aku masih ingin untuk dihargai! Dulu kau selalu membandingkan aku dengan Neji karena dia anak yang cerdas sedangkan aku? Bahkan hal-hal ingin kutunjukkan agar membuat kalian bangga, kau seakan tidak sudi untuk melihatnya. Sakit rasanya dan sekarang kalian ingin merusak lagi hatiku huh? Tidak! Untuk kali ini tak akan kubiarkan kelakuan brengsek kalian memisahkan aku dengan suamiku!"

PLAK!

Tamparan keras itu terdengar begitu jelas dan memecahkan keheningan. Semua orang kaget. Hinata tersungkur keras dilantai marmer putih rumah ayahnya.

"Ayah!" teriak Neji dan mencoba membantu adiknya itu untuk bangkit.

PLAK!

Tamparan keras itu terdengar begitu jelas dan memecahkan keheningan. Semua oorang kaget. Hinata tersungkur keras dilantai marmer putih rumah ayahnya.

"Ayah!" teriak Neji dan mencoba membantu adiknya itu untuk bangkit. hal kotor seperti itu,hah!" semua orang yang berada diruang itu bungkam, tak ada yang berani melarai pertengkaran anak dan ayah itu. Bahkan nyonya Hyuuga punterlihat diam tak berkutik. Tapi tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Hinata, seakan tangannya begitu kotor untuk menyentuhnya.

"Aku bisa berdiri sendiri! jangan pernah kau menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu, Neji-san!" tubuh Neji mendadak tegang mendengar ucapan adik tersayangnya. Kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Kemana Hinata yang selalu manja dalam dekapannya?

"Arrigato, tamparan yang sangat indah. Kalian tahu mengapa aku membenci kalian?" tanya Hinata sinis. Semua hanya diam tidak menyahut, karena yang mereka tahu bahwa gadis itu pergi karena memilih hidup dengan Gaara.

"Tuan Hyuuga kau tahu mengapa aku sangat membenci kalian semua? Pernahkah kalian bertanya? dan pernahkah kalian berfikir mengapa aku keluar dari rumah ini? Cih! Aku tahu kalian membenci suamiku. Aku tahu itu! Karena dia seorang Sabaku yang terbuang. Dia lebih baik daripada Sasuke, karena dia masih berusaha untuk menghidupiku. Kalian sangat begitu munafik! Menilai seseorang dari harta dan kekuasaan."

"Jaga mulutmu!" bentakan itu kini terdengar lagi, bahkan tuan Hyuuga terlihat berancang-ancang untuk menampar anaknya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Itu semua karena dia! Karena dia..." Hinata menunjuk kasar ke arah Sasuke yang tengah duduk gemetar dengan kepala yang tertunduk lemas.

"Disaat aku butuh dukungan kalian sebagai keluarga aku malah mendapat penghianatan! Dia memutar balikkan fakta! Membuat kalian membenci Gaara, suamiku dengan berbagai macam alasan. Dia bajingan!" desis Hinata yang kian terisak kencang. Sedangkan Gaara menangis dalam diam, tubuhnya terdiam masih tak mau menuruti kemauannya.

"Kalian terkejut eoh?" lanjut Hinata.

"Kalian tahu mengapa Gaara menjadi depresi dan gila seperti itu? Kalian tahu? Itu semua karena kelakuan bejat seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dia memperkosaku! Dan dia juga membunuh anak lelakiku! Anak pertama yang sangat kami sayangi, Sabaku no Jhiro, kalian ingat dirinya? Kurasa tidak, kalian tak pernah mengangganya cucu dan keponakan kalian. Itulah yang membuat Gaara depresi, seharusnya aku yang merasakannya. Namun aku tak tahu mengapa Tuhan yang membuat Gaara seperti ini bukan aku. Dan sekarang bagaimana bisa kalian mengatakan Sasuke lah yang pantas untukku? Sakit rasanya!" Hinata memegang dadanya, rasa sakit itu kembali timbul dalam setia saraf hatinya.

Hening...

Tuan Hyuuga yang semula terbakar emosinya sekarang kaku. Hanya ada isakan kecil Hinata yang menggema dirumah besar itu.

"Apa kalian masih tega memisahkan aku dengan dia, hah? Aku mencintainya...sangat mencintainya! Aku mohon, jangan ganggu kami. Ini permintaan pertama dan terakhirku. Aku mencintainya, sekarang hany dia yang aku punya setelah semua kejadian ini. Hanya dia yang membuatku mau bertahan sampai saat ini. Jadi bisakah kalian melepaskan kami?" Hinata terus terisak keras sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya memohon kepada keluarganya yang mungkin saja berbaik hati memberikan secuil rasa iba terhadap dirinya.

"Lepaskan dia, terlalu cukup kita menyakitinya." Kali ini nyonya Hyuuga yang angkat bicara dari sekian lama dirinya bungkam menahan rasa sakit melihat anak peremppuannya tersiksa batin dan juga fisik yang terleat batas kemampuannya.

"Ayah lep..."

"Aku sudah tahu." Sela tuan Hyuuga cepat. Tuan besar itu menghembuskan nafas beratnya. "Pergilah." Titah tuan Hyuuga memalingkan wajahnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat tak kuat melihat keadaan anak dan memantunya seperti ini terlebih saat dirinya mengetahui bahwa Sasuke lah yang menyebabkan permasalahan ini semua. Bukankah dia sekarang terlihat jahat? Menyuruh putrinya bercerai dan menikah dengan seorang bajingan.

Hinata tersenyum , senyuman yang sudah jarang dimunculkannya. "Arigato. Kami tak akan menyusahkan kalian. Kami pergi." Hinata bangkit dan hendak memegang tangan suaminya yang dari tadi diam.

Sasuke sangat kecewa, dengan emosi dia bangkit dari temat duduknya dan berkata "Kalau aku tak mendapatkanmu lebih baik kau mati, Hinata." Sasuke memukul kepala gadis itu dengan botol kristal minumannya.

Braak!

Semua orang terkejut melihatnya.

"Gaara-kun!" Gaara tergeletak di lantai itu. Darah remembes dari kepalanya mengotori lantai marmer putih itu. Hinata memeluk suaminya yang telah melindunginya dari hantaman botol kristal Sasuke. Gaara langsung dilarikan kerumah sakit sedangkan Neji langsung menghajar Sasuke habis-habisan.

.

.

.

.

Didalam perjalanan Hinata terus memeluk suaminya, bajunya terkena darah Gaara. sang ayah terus melaju cepat mobil. Dan sang ibu menangis dan menatap iba pada anaknya.

"Gaara-kun, ayo bangun." Hinata terisak kencang sembari mengelus wajah dingin Gaara.

"Bangun! Gaara mana janjimu yang selalu berada disampingku? Aku mohon sayang." hati Hinata pilu. 'Tuhan tolonglah! Jangan dia.' Batin Hinata.

END

 **Epilog**

Seorang gadis kecil yang berumur lima tahun sedang melihat geli makhluk hijau berbulu diperkarangan rumahnya. Rambut ungu gelappnya tergerai indah dan mata hijaunya yang masih menatap ulat bulu itu.

"Sayang..." panggil ayahnya. Tapi sepertinya gadis kecil itu lebih peduli dengan aktivitas ulat bulu ketimbang menyahuti panggilan ayahnya.

Pria berambut merah itu mendekati gadis kecilnya, "Maura sayang, ayo masuk kedalam, nanti mommy marah." Rayu pria yang menjadi ayah kandung gadis kecil yang bernama lengkap Sabaku No Maura.

Maura mengangguk dan memeluk Gaara, ayah kandungnya.

"Maura-chan ayo masuk sayang, mommy membuatkan kue kering." Seru Hinata sambil mengusap perut buncitnya yang berumur 8 bulan.

"Ok, mom. Aku dan daddy segera kesana." Kata Maura yang sudah berada dalam gendongan Gaara.

"Dad.." panggil Maura manja.

"Hn."

"Apa nama adik kembarku nanti, dad?" tanya anak perempuannya.

"ehm, Violet dan Lavender." Jawab sang Ayah.

"Vio dan Lavly, itu panggilannya. Setuju dad?" Gaara mengangguk dan tersenyum tanda setuju.

Hinata tersenyum melihatnya dan bersyukur dalam hati, karena Tuhan telah memberikan kesembuhan untuk suaminya dan kesempatan untuk membangun kembali keluarga kecilnya.

 **The-end**

 **Keterangan:**

 **Anoreksia Nervosa** merupakan penyakit gangguan sistem tubuh, yang dipengaruhi oleh adanya faktor Psikis menyebabkan korban mengalami kemunduranatau terhentinya perkembangan kepribadian fase oral (sigmund Freud's) atau kegagalan integrasi sensasi tubuh yang normal akibat trauma psikologis dan itu pun mempengaruhi kinerja saraf tubuhnya. Membuat korban 'keterbatasan' dalam melakukan aktivitas.


End file.
